hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Teletoon
Teletoon is a Canadian cable network launched in October 1997. The network is devoted to cartoons designed for children and teenagers. The network aired many of the signature Hanna-Barbera cartoons, including most of the Scooby-Doo series of cartoons. The network also spawned a sister network, Teletoon Retro, launched in October 2007, which was Teletoon's 10th anniversary. That network devoted to older cartoons, many of them from the 20th century. Some of the Hanna-Barbera cartoon series aired on Teletoon Retro were never previously aired on Teletoon. Because the cartoons appealed to an older audience when Teletoon Retro was on the air, commercials designed for adults were broadcast. After only eight years, Teletoon Retro went off the air on September 1, 2015 after a Canadian version of Cartoon Network acquired the CRTC (Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission) license and a portion of its channel. Since Teletoon Retro's demise, The Flintstones, The Jetsons and older incarnations of Scooby-Doo are the only Hanna-Barbera classics to have been added back to Teletoon's lineup, but only airing in the late night hours. Hanna-Barbera series known to have aired on Teletoon as of 2017 *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''Be Cool Scooby-Doo!'' *''Dexter's Laboratory *''The Flintstones'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie and the Pussy Cats *''Josie and the Pussy Cats in Outer Space *''The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (both the original and 2016 series) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *''Scooby Doo Where Are You!'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! *''The Smurfs'' *''The Tom & Jerry Show'' (1975 series) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014 series) *''Wacky Races'' *''What's New Scooby-Doo?'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''Young Robin Hood Hanna-Barbera series aired on Teletoon Retro *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''The Banana Splits Adventure Hour'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Josie and the Pussy Cats'' *''Laff-a-Lympics'' *''The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' *''Scooby Doo Where Are You!'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Super Friends'' *''The Tom & Jerry Show'' *''Top Cat'' *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' Trivia * Teletoon Retro had apparently aired all of the Scooby-Doo series of cartoons except for the segments aired during The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show and The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour, many of which were only seven minutes in length apiece and did not feature Daphne Blake, Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley. All of the Scooby-Doo series that aired on Teletoon and Teletoon Retro did feature Daphne, at least. * Both the original Teletoon and Teletoon Retro have aired reruns of cartoon series produced by DiC Enterprises, Nelvana, and Ruby-Spears Productions, in addition to other production companies. * It is rumored that some of the series aired on Teletoon Retro were taken from ASN (Atlantic Satellite Network) broadcasts from the 1980s, which were believed to have been recorded from original network airings, which were most likely bootlegs. Some other series may have been taken from DVD sets. Snorks, The Gary Coleman Show, The Little Rascals, and Monchhichis were aired on ASN, but never on Teletoon nor Teletoon Retro. Category:TV Companies Category:Cable networks Category:Networks Category:The Funtastic Index